User talk:Twinkleblue
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any questions or comments. I will get back to you when possible. Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Twinkleblue Archives: *August 2011 (Archive) *September 2011 (Archive) ---- Re:Business Upgrades No Idea Mikenzb 05:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Farm Goals Oh Did u want me to set them up? Ps. Off Topic. How do u add a (talk) to ur Signature? Mikenzb 07:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Farm Goals 2 Done * * * - Thanks for helping me with adding the (Talk) to my Signature Mikenzb (talk) 09:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ARjUN 18:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Build What is the new build number? How do you get it? --Mousekat (talk) 03:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) --Mousekat (talk) 03:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the bother again, but I barely went on the game to view the page source, and I can't seem to find the assets in there. Is there any specific way or place I should look for them? Thanks, Found it! Thanks so much. :) Sports crop Would you happen to know if the Win Water Sports Drink withers or not? I don't see a withered picture of it in the assets, but i'm not sure if that should verify that it doesn't. Thanks for telling me, I never knew that. Haha I know right? If they did wither I wonder if Zynga would have lots of complaints about people losing real money. Goals Do you know what day all the goals that were leaving actually left? I'm not sure what day it was exactly. Thanks, I have the list, and that's exactly what i'm going to do. Thanks. btw congrats on being ranked number 1 :) That's like your fifth lucky edit badge, nice. Lol you're right it was when you left the message on my page. I'm not so lucky though, i've only gotten one. Congrats Congrats for being Rank 1. hehe. Now I'm at Rank 2. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:18,9/14/2011 From where you downloaded that Neighborhoods-icon.png.I have MPRO Image Downloader But it has not that icon. please tell me from where i can get images Fast.Dash Shalin 05:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goals LOL Sorry about that, i have been busy in my life thats why you dont see me doing much work on the wikia anymore. anyways i will add them. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:37,9/16/2011 SWF Do you know if the Wikia Supports SWF Files. I wanna upload that Run For Governor Part but I cant. Anyways I did upload it here . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:48,9/16/2011 Info How do you get the information for all buildings? For example, how did you get the size, construction, and staff for the Fine Arts Theater? Did you actually buy it or is there another way to get that info? Mousekat 23:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see, thanks. Mousekat 23:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roads/Sidewalks That's what I was thinking of doing, so i'll do it shortly. Mousekat 00:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) OkARjUN 05:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) By mistake I have added five shops to retail category which are in lifestyle category. So, how can i remove retail category from those Businesses.Dash Shalin 08:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Business Chart Yeah I noticed that. It's perfect. I thought of doing that myself but never knew where/how to begin. The full chart should be fully updated also. I was wondering about doing something like seperate charts on the full Businesses/Full List, Like an upgraded business chart, limited edition chart, mall/hotel/bandits rewards chart, and for the ones no longer available. It seems like a crazy idea, so I myself doubt an OK on it, but it's ok with me with whatever you say. ElmoKilljoy 21:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of making a seperate page concerning the Mall, Second Mall, and Hotel businesses. Template:Businesses If you have free time. Could you add a Sell before completion and a Sell After completion. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:55,9/19/2011 RE: Thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 05:33,9/20/2011 Drop stats origin? Hi. Great job on this site btw. I visit a lot. Was wondering how you get your drop stats so quickly. For instance the Gardener's House just came out and you have detailed drop percentages. Always wondered if you have ties to zynga, or are reading the game code. thanks Obsiddia 00:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am unable to get game settings.xml please help from where i get game settings .xml.Dash Shalin 10:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got the build #62182 and game settings from here http:\\cityvillefb0.static.zgncdn.com\62182\gameSettings.xml.z but when i am opening this it shows that archie is damaged. what shoud i do to open this .xml file? ThanksDash Shalin 10:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: WONDERS!!! Where are you with the Wonders LOL... I Already H@*%ed 1 in my City. :D . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 21:03,9/22/2011 ps. I Blocked out my City info or you will be too shocked. RE: Wonders 2 You Will be Surprised at how much stuff I H@ç∑. I have over 300 Million Coins. Someone with the IP address of 178.9.94.17 has been randomly editing false content onto several pages. I lack the ability to block users, so can you please do that? Thanks, Explosives 13:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hi thanks for answer .... i have problem with my city i can't build any thing more on it ... i was new in this game and i forget to build city hall and now i can't build it and build any thing elies plz hehp me Item Template I Wanted to ask you, way is it sometimes that the Item Template try's to look for the photo with the "-viral.png" Format Sometimes It Does "icon.png" and sometimes "viral.png" is there a reason why it does that? . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 04:12,9/27/2011 Re: YESSSSS!